


沉淪

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	沉淪

＃非常没有内涵的流水帐，还是感谢阅读！

＃事业有成白领小林＆年下音乐人东东

首尔的天气干燥而寒冷，当金东贤一再将黑色口罩提到高挺的鼻梁上，温热吐息侥幸逃过封闭的空间，与街道灰白的雾霾一同缠绕视野，他眯起眼想要看清方同，只有手中牛奶盒凝结的水珠给予回应，湿漉漉的触感让眉头皱起，他从裤袋摸出手机滑动，终又是收了回去。

未熄的屏幕显示通讯录画面，它的主人零零碎碎记录了几个没有署名的号码，林煐岷的名字则高调地挂在第一位。

但金东贤不太想和林煐岷通电话，这会让爱操心的哥哥发现他偷溜出门，然后匆匆抛下工作赶过来，用那双有些泛红的下垂眼直盯着他，不发一语的样子和微驼的站姿让人感到可怜得很，即便探头软声安慰对方，握紧手腕的力度也丝毫不变，直到弟弟小声的呜咽从咬紧的下唇漏出，林煐岷才慌慌张张松开手，低声又仓促地说着抱歉的话，而金东贤亦从未向林煐岷生气，因为那年长的哥哥在许多时候，都会像轻捧初雪般小心牵过他搭上手心的手，然后吐出一口白色的轻叹说，“我们回家。”

打从金东贤被陌生人跟踪一路，林煐岷把他接应到自己公寓回避的事已经过了一周。就在昨天，当他为下班后的林煐岷弹了一首又一首曲子，哼唱着刚写好要呈交公司的歌词，坐在厚实柔软的地毯上问人感想，清亮的眼睛里是早已褪下西服外套的哥哥身影，坐在沙发上的林煐岷看着他弯起笑眼，以有些沙哑的嗓音夸赞抱住结他的弟弟，骨节分明的手抚上金东贤的脸颊，体温炽热得让他不自觉蹭了蹭那宽大的手心，之后就是林煐岷暗潮涌动的视线，与反应过来的自己落荒而逃。

有什么事物越界了，金东贤低头踢着石子想道，恰恰没有发现手机提示灯闪烁的红光。

他想起五年前的林煐岷，那时候的哥哥不像现在天天西装革履地上班，能领着丰厚的酬劳在首尔购得一处安身之所，而是身穿一件勉强保暖的浅灰色卫衣，像每个毕业后对前途迷茫的大学生，在肆虐的绪风中坐在小区公园的长椅上，为应聘又一份新工作犯愁。在同一个有些寒冷的下午，金东贤正要在公园摆上谱架，风吹得头发乱糟糟的，甚至把乐谱从半开的背包带到空中，眼见纸张要飘落在鸽子群的他赶忙去接，却是先掉进了林煐岷漆黑的瞳孔中，像是黎明前不透光的天空，白鸟被蓦然闯入的金东贤惊动，在他的身边回转一圈后飞开。

林煐岷看到了他，脸色似是因寒冷而有些发白，任得珍爱的结他盒和乐谱搁置在草地上，金东贤鬼使神差地走向了对方，在那双被阴影笼罩却依然好看的眼睛前，脱下了自己的羽绒服递上。

交换条件是听他唱一首歌，

金东贤趁林煐岷在呆愣时打起了圆场。

林煐岷没有穿上尚有余温的羽绒服，倒也是乖乖抱着衣服，看着金东贤小跑回去取结他，顺带几回危些摔倒的背影等待他。

奇怪的小孩。

金东贤也搬来了高脚椅和谱架，橙色帆布鞋一蹬就坐了上去，低着头开始调弄弦线，只要林煐岷稍稍抬头，就能看见那有如花栗鼠般略带婴儿肥的脸颊至小巧的耳尖，都隐约浮起跑步后发热的漂亮绯色，于是他弯腰托着腮子，亮晶晶的眼睛打量起少年的模样，扑棱眨动的幼细睫毛，以及有点蓬松的深褐色发，他终是忍不住在清脆的乐音下低低笑了声，对小孩的可爱表示称赞，随后却赶紧抿着下唇，生怕金东贤投来疑惑的视线。

金东贤也是没多大心眼，对上人闪躲的目光问道，“...好啦，哥有什么想听的歌吗？”，见林煐岷呆呆的没有反应，他又摸摸下巴嘀咕着， “是喊哥吧？再怎样我才十七岁，不用去看报纸上的招聘广告......”。语音刚落，年长者便随即委屈巴巴地低垂脑袋，吓得金东贤立刻捂住了嘴，从椅子下来后放下一直抱着的结他，俯身腾出双手用力拍拍哥哥肩。

别难过啦，哥还在能闪闪发光的年龄呢～

东贤弟弟拖长上挑的尾音，不自觉带着些讨好的意味，被绪风撩起的细软发丝轻蹭人脸庞，痒得让林煐岷咯咯笑了起来，他重新抬起头看着金东贤，就连疑惑的问句也带着笑意。

唔，闪闪发光？

嗯！就像破晓时第一束穿透黑暗的光——

永远是最耀眼的。

所以这首歌结束后，就打起精神来吧？金东贤坐回去自己的小椅子，双手撑着椅子的两侧，开始哼唱起脑海里的歌词，这时候的天空已是夕阳的橘红，少年微微张合的嘴唇有如玫瑰色的云朵，让林煐岷的耳朵也悄悄染上相同的颜色，在黄昏越渐朦胧的光幕下又透明了几分，他眯起眼想要看清被光点环绕的年少者，却只是捉摸到泛着金芒的模糊轮廓。

到最后，温柔的夜色将世界和他们包裹起来。

＃

摩天大楼的高处与天空很接近，当林煐岷对着走廊上玻璃窗的倒影发呆时，就连厚重乌云里荡漾的水汽也能清晰看见，他眨眨眼睛，雨便下了下来，滴答滴答的雨声与电话里的忙音让人无措，眼前与自己相似的男人顶腮后嘟着嘴，指尖戳了戳手机桌布上笑得灿烂的男孩脸颊，“......想听听声音。”，小小的嘀咕有午间黑咖啡的苦涩。

东贤有好好在家吗？林煐岷看着渐大的雨势，眉毛不自觉皱成了毛线团，他不是没有办法找到金东贤的位置，就在对方被跟踪的那个深夜，他趁金东贤终于紧抱被子入睡后，在床边来回踱步了几圈，还是悄悄替人家手机连接了定位服务，最终对着弟弟懵然不知的睡颜发誓绝不乱看——

除非，除非金东东不接他电话三回！

林煐岷果断地打开了定位程式。

“煐岷哥，快要开会了。”走廊尽头的小熊同事朝人招手，想要提醒每天午休都在办公室煲电话粥的前辈今日事务，却是看见对方潇洒地一甩风衣外套，走向和会议室完全相反的方向，皮鞋踩着地毯的沉闷声响被雨声盖去，直到踏出公司门口才恢复清亮。 ［小雄来主持吧，哥过几天请你喝酒。 ］任性的高层人员在楼下发出短信，理理领子离开了。

十五分钟后，他就能再听见那把温暖的嗓音。

寒风挟着冰冷的雨滴钻进金东贤宽松的白色t恤，他有些无措地看向头上的天空，晶莹的水珠便打落在睫毛上，惊起微微颤动。抬手挡去遮盖视线的绵密雨丝，金东贤匆匆跑回去刚光顾过的便利店，水花随急速的步伐不断溅起，使牛仔裤脚也和上衣一同变得湿透，他在店门前停下满是泥泞的脚步，终是决定在三色檐篷下避避雨。

好冷，他小声打了个喷嚏，一心只想拧干被雨水打湿的衣服，低垂的脑袋看不见远方举着黑伞走来的哥哥。

——东贤呀。

驻足合拢上漆黑的长伞，林煐岷替人拂去停留发间的雨珠，被呼唤名字的弟弟先是愣了一下，直至在额前洒出的热息开始烫得过分，才跄踉地后退几步，摸挲着自己微凸的喉结应道，“嗯...嗯，哥来了啊。”，金东贤看着他，似是没预想过林煐岷会在上班日特意出来，眼睛像受惊的小动物般微微睁大，要是上挑的眼角再红润半分，就会和当天站在车站前看见自己的表情无差。

那天的雨还没那么大，却也能在地上的水漥看见首尔入夜不灭的灯火，绮丽而幻惑，然而林煐岷早看腻了回家路上夜市的霓虹灯牌，在路口等待转灯的他一手扶着方向盘，漫不经心地朝光线较黯然的行人道看去，安静的公交车站有学生和抱着公文包打哈欠的年轻人，以及背着黑色结他盒，鼻尖冻得红红的金东贤。

林煐岷把车驶向了车站，在窗口探头对那道熟悉的身影说

快上来，这里不让停车。

金东贤有些怔住，但还是把结他盒放在后座后，马上低下腰，连同冬日的冷流钻进哥哥的车里，于是林煐岷把暖气再调大了点，在转动方向盘时随口一问，“也不早了，东贤是要直接回家吗？”，换作是平日的弟弟，一定会调笑着说就这样和哥回去也可以噢，眼神无邪得像早上从窗户溜进睡房的第一束阳光，因此林煐岷的小心思也就在默默看着人进了公寓大门的背影止住——但这次不一样，金东贤没有应他。林煐岷看过去，第一眼便是副驾驶没扣好的安全带，金东贤似乎失去了力气，怎样也按不下卡扣，他握着对方的手把卡扣插好，随着咔嚓的一声，金东贤终于发了话。

...啊，麻烦煐岷哥了～

发生什么了？语气是不容移开话题的强硬。

其实也没多大事，嗯，哥不用在....林煐岷把他的手握得太紧，卡扣坚硬的棱角咯得金东贤有点疼，他抬眼对上始作俑者的视线，复杂的情感在林煐岷眼里如漩涡般将人卷入，似是不把事情说出来，就要一直被哥哥像缠人的大型犬盯着，他小小挣脱了下被握住的手，发现无果后只好乖乖把忧虑全盘托出。

最近在下班路上，好像被谁跟在背后，有次在家楼下也看见了——所以今晚想到佑镇和大辉的工作室避避。林煐岷愣了愣，正要侧着脑袋理清思路，却被后方传来的超大喇叭声吓了一跳，赶紧踩下油门前进，在车子走到某条公路时才迷迷糊糊发现方向不对，他看了看心情似乎放松了许多的弟弟，清咳一声后小心问道

抱歉啊东东，这条路调不回去大辉那边。

那离哥的家近吗？

近噢，你要来我家吗——

那就这样吧，今天拜托哥啦！原句是［我记得煐岷哥家旁边有间宾馆］的金东贤在听见哥哥突然轻快的语调后，看着窗边改变了主意。

＃

另一场的雨还在下着。

他们回到公寓，林煐岷找出一条干燥的毛巾让人擦擦头发，再从塑料袋拿出两盒巧克力牛奶，倒在各自的马克杯里，他记起方才从金东贤手中接过东西时，指尖所触碰的体温要较窗外雨水冰冷，便走到餐桌旁的微波炉前，打开小门将其中奶白色的杯子放进去，瓷器与金属的相碰叮叮当当，不过空调为制暖而运作得起劲，四周低沉的嗡嗡声淹没了室内所有私语。

当中包括了这句：

...不对啊，东贤不是更喜欢蜜瓜豆奶吗？

他皱起眉头，在加热牛奶的三十秒间陷入沉思。

答案其实是便利店打折。

要是金东贤知道这哥一脸严肃的样子是在想这些傻乎乎又可爱的事情，他一定会忍住笑意，把守在微波炉前的哥哥从背后揉进怀里，大大方方地告诉对方打折后的巧克力牛奶比蜜瓜豆奶要便宜三魂钱，于是他用省下的钱买了两枝珍宝珠，柠檬味和可乐味，一会要和哥哥分着吃——他伏在沙发背上寻找林煐岷的身影，张了张口却不知道说什么好，唯独手心里的糖果仍攥得很紧。

注意到目光的年长者以为是催促，很快就拿着热牛奶给弟弟递上，接着坐到金东贤一旁，距离不远也不近，但若是金东贤主动往林煐岷的方向舒展手臂，就能碰到对方温暖的指尖，和得到一个惊讶却喜悦的眼神，亮晶晶可爱得很，除工作之外，林煐岷不擅长表达自己的想法，但只要细细观察人有没有回避目光的下垂眼，像面包般软乎乎的脸颊此刻是否鼓起，午饭酸甜的番茄汁有没有染到耳尖上，就很容易揣摩出哥哥的心思——

连同喜欢的情感也是。

煐岷哥，请你吃。

手掌隔着糖果在沙发布料上磨擦过去，金东贤把柠檬味的给了林煐岷。

明天就不用麻烦哥咯，公司那边找到了新公寓，跟踪的事也在好好处理。

后者闻言点点头，声音因为低头压得低低的，含糊地应了句，“唔...搬家的事要我帮忙吗？” “没关系，哥上班很忙吧，我东西不多很快的！”，林煐岷拆开透薄的糖纸，明亮的黄色糖果在指间流转片刻，还是被投入口中静待融化。

好，你自己要多注意。

柠檬味酸酸涩涩，一点也不甜。

＃

金东贤不是故意要给哥哥柠檬味糖果的。

尤其在看到林煐岷噘起鸭子嘴说要回书房写报告时，他就在想要不要告诉对方自己的新家地址，离大辉他们的工作室有点远，但和林煐岷的公司很近，附近有间巧克力牛奶打折出售的便利店，二十二层，林煐岷坐电梯下三层转右就是。可金东贤想再过几天，好好构思要对哥哥说的话后把人约出来看电影，又或到处散散步，总之随便做些事，然后回家前在楼下问林煐岷要不要试着在一起，要是自己想多了，他就等对方乘上电梯后再回去，再再再也不告诉哥哥自己住哪——或者让他像吃了一大块难噎的压缩饼干般，自我消化完才告诉人。

只是有些可惜的是，终于瞒着林煐岷搬好家的他正想打电话问问休假时间时，走廊传来了缓慢又细微的脚步声，本以为是邻居回家时必然的小声响，却像一直徘徊的样子，让人心神不宁。不会吧，金东贤有些敏感地起身看看玄关，没在意手机上已显示通话接通的画面。

——喂？东贤？

呜哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇！ ？ ？ ？

金东贤捉紧了下一秒要砸向墙壁的手机，先是深呼吸了好几下再瞄瞄门口，才把手机小心翼翼放到耳边，“哥...？” “嗯，我在，刚刚下了班。”，对面的声音顿了顿，我们东贤不会是熬夜看恐怖电影看傻了吧，正要这样开玩笑的林煐岷在听见弟弟藏不住的颤声，满腔的疑惑被想要赶紧揉把人脑袋的心情取替，语气带着连自己也察觉不到的急切，他说

我来找你。

顺着短讯发来的地址，林煐岷很快就找到自己居住的公寓楼，甚至在按下电梯键时还有些反应不过来，心脏在升降机抵达二十二层时被再次吊悬，他一步步越过走廊上无关的房间号，皮鞋踏步时声音清亮，赶走了似是安全楼梯间传来的细碎声响。在有些苍白的白光下，他看到了与地址上相同的数字，2217号室，金东贤瞒了他好一阵子的新住所。

咚咚咚

是我，林煐岷。

金东贤很快开了一小半门隙，房间里温暖的灯光倾泻到林煐岷脚前，有些打落在房主茸茸的棕发上，金东贤捉住黄铜色的防盗键，像是守着满屋松果的花栗鼠般，将哥哥从有些凌乱的黑发到紧握手机的右手扫视一遍，才深深呼出一口气，扯下链子让人进来，林煐岷随即反手关上门，却是伫立在玄关里不知所措，最后他挠挠后脑，对着明显还在不安的弟弟提议，“唔...我去替你泡杯牛奶吧？或者——”，话语被打断颈窝温热的呼吸打断，他微微睁大了眼睛，侧过头看向埋在他肩膀上的弟弟。

或者，哥抱抱我吧。

不是往日对年长者的撒娇，金东贤把声音放得很轻，在林煐岷胸膛前的低语又被心跳声掩盖了几分，他试着用双臂环住金东贤纤细而不瘦弱的腰，却不曾亲自描绘对方后背的线条，说实话，林煐岷大多可以在这个时候把人再抱得紧些，趁小孩在依赖自己时说出几句帅气的话，但这样太狡猾了，他只能松松垮垮将人抱在小小的安全圈里，一下下轻拍着弟弟垂在颈侧的脑袋，小声说着所有能想到的安慰，尽管西服两侧的衣角被抓得起了皱，门外传来了保安在走廊的喊话，某个人慌张逃跑的脚步声，只要身上的人不发话，他就会一直把觊觎已久的阳光拥在怀里，不做多余的事。 ...这样就可以了，他向自己默念着，在背光的阴影中低垂下被弟弟夸过好看的眼睛。

然而就像许多年前的一个下午，细软的发丝蹭了蹭他脸颊，熟悉的嗓音凑到他耳边说

怎么办，哥温柔得太让人喜欢了。

其实再抱紧点也没关系...似乎还用不着这句出场，林煐岷已经把金东贤抱得更紧了。

End


End file.
